Simply Twisted
by Striking Vixenn
Summary: He slept with her bestfriend, thus creating a massive hole in her heart. Brooke's heart is broken and she starts down a troubled path that includes drugs & alcohol. Can Lucas save her before it's too late?
1. Say Goodbye

_**AN: Hello, everyone! I'm back with a brand new fic! I am super excited about this tangled, twisted story! Please, read and review. Spoilers for the next chapter for anyone who reviews(:**_

* * *

><p><strong>Simply Twisted<strong>

**Chapter One: Say Goodbye **

"Brooke, can we talk?"

"Of course, Broody!" she said as she wrapped her arm around his. She flashed him her infamous dimpled smile.

It was like a shot to the heart to see her look at him like that. Her hazel eyes filled with such love, a love he wished he could have given her. Lucas sighed. He didn't like knowing that he was going to break her heart and she'll hate him.

"Can we sit down?" he asked as he led the two to a bench.

Brooke sat on the bench and kissed him on the cheek, "I'm so happy with you, Lucas."

"Brooke—"

"No, Lucas, I really am! Before, I just had meaningless sex and I never let someone in. Something told me that you were different, and you know what, you are. You are everything I wanted and more…"

_Come on, Brooke, really? You are not making this easy on me. I've just got to do it._

"I can't do this anymore!"

Brooke exhaled sharply, "Wha…w…what?"

"I slept with Peyton," he said gently. Lucas turned his attention to his palms. He didn't want to see her heart break.

Brooke burst into tears. Her body went numb. She didn't move and she couldn't breathe.

"Say something?" Lucas begged after the silence became too uncomfortable.

The beautiful disaster managed to muster out a small laugh, "What the fuck do you want me to say?"

Lucas flinched, every word was like a dagger in his heart, "I don't know, anything. I'm so so—"

"Sorry?" she finished loudly. "You cheated on me with my best friend and you think that it's all _fucking fine and dandy_? Screw you, Lucas!"

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Brooke," he said apologetically.

She shook her head, tears rolled down her porcelain cheeks, "Wait, did you not mean to hurt me before, or after, you slept with her? You knew this would destroy me!"

Lucas' eyes now began to water, "I wasn't thinking. It was a shitty thing to do to such an amazing g—"

"Really? You're gonna compliment me after you just not only broke up with me, but cheated on me?" she yelled as she stood up infront of him.

She grabbed her purse and looked at him for a second, "I hope you know, no one is gonna love you like I did. You screwed up the best thing you will ever have!"

He sighed, "I am sorry, Brooke."

She nodded, "Yeah, me too."

His pale blue eyes followed her until she vanished into her car. He placed his head in his hands and sobbed. Lucas never wanted to be responsible for shattering her heart.

* * *

><p>Brooke sat in her little blue bug contemplating if hitting her best friend would be worth it. At this point, she was too numb, hurt, and betrayed to even feel any kind of sympathy for the wrath she was about to inflict. she walked up the long pathway to Peyton's house. She knocked on the door rather loudly.<p>

The blonde's face lit up at the sight of her friend, "Brookie Cookie!"

Brooke wanted to throw up in her mouth, "Can I come in?"

Peyton raised a brow, "Everything okay?

"Like I said, can I come in?" she forced a small smile.

Peyton nodded and opened the door. The two walked into the dark living room and sat on the couch. Brooke began to cry. She was trying to keep it together, but Peyton was supposed to be her best friend and Lucas was the love of her life.

"Brooke," Peyton said softly as she wrapped her arm around her broken friend, unaware that she was the reason for those tears.

Brooke shrugged her off and took a deep breath, "So how was Lucas?"

"What!" Peyton shouted. She looked confused.

Brooke shook her head, "Cut the shit, Peyton. You slept with Lucas. You know, Lucas-fucking-Scott? the love of my life, Lucas?"

Peyton froze, "How...did...did Lucas tell you?"

"Yeah, he told me today. How could you do that to me, Peyt?" Her eyes grew cold the longer she looked at her ex-best friends face.

"It just happened and we didn't know how to tell you..."

"It just happened? That's all you've got? Peyton, grow a pair and fucking tell me why you slept with your best friend's boyfriend!" Brooke was all out of tears. She was angry that they both kept beating around the bush. She was angry they betrayed her. She was angry that her heart was broken and she couldn't put on her 'Brooke Davis bitch face' to make it seem like she was fine. Brooke was far too broken.

Peyton wiped a tear from her eye, "I swear, it just happened. I'm really sorry!"

"Why is that all you two can say to me?"

"Brooke, we both love you and wish that none of this ever happened!"

Brooke shook her head, the tears had resurfaced, "No, Peyt, if you loved me you wouldn't have slept with him. I didn't expect this from you!"

She stood up and headed towards the door. She took one last glimpse at the person that she used to know, and walked out of the house.

"Brooke!"

Brooke turned around to see Peyton running towards her. She sighed, running her fingers through her hair, "Peyton, don't..."

Peyton placed a hand on Brooke's shoulder, tears were streaming down her face, "Brooke, please, don't leave me!"

She flinched, "I have too."

"Don't walk out on me! You're all I have! You are like my sister," she grabbed Brooke's hands. "I know I fucked up! believe me, I will spend everyday trying to make it up to you!"

Brooke shook her head, "Unfortuately, Peyton, I don't think that this wound will heal."

"Please..." she wimpered.

Brooke opened her car and got inside. She placed the keys in the ignition, driving off at the sound of the engine roar. She looked in her rearview mirror to see her ex-best friend fall to her knees sobbing.

* * *

><p>It was two in the morning and Brooke Penelope Davis was wandering aimlessly through town. She had stopped crying and was just feeling numb. Brooke Davis was looking for an escape. This was too much pain for her too bare. She was the party girl that messed around and never was in a relationship. Lucas made her feel like she was more than just a pretty girl, but a beautiful woman with a huge heart. Brooke shook her head. Her head was filled with one too many thoughts of that boy.<p>

She froze as she saw an old friend talking to someone in the shadows.

When he walked away, she ran to him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Nathan turned around and gave a small smile, "Talking to my boy, Davis."

"Buying weed?" she asked after a moment.

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Well done, Detective Davis. Where's your boy toy?"

"Couldn't tell you," she mumbled.

Nathan turned around and gave her a small smile, "I'm sorry, Brooke."

"He slept with Peyton..." she trailed off as her hazel eyes began to gloss.

He gave her a hug, "Brooke, I never would have done that to you."

She realeased herself and shook her head, "Not now, Nathan, please?"

"Alright."

"Is that it?" Brooke asked as she pointed to the small bag of weed hanging out of Nathan's pocket.

"Yeah..."

Silence fell over the two.

Brooke took a deep breath, "Can I have some?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review and let me know what you think! Spoilers with every review. Have a great weekend! (: <strong>


	2. Remedy

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I loved each and every one of them! Keep the love a coming (: I tried to do my best with the whole getting high thing, I don't get high so try not to be too critical. I hope 2,500+ words is considered a long chapter. SPOILERS WILL BE SENT THE DAY THAT ANY REVIEW IS MADE. I had an exam to study for this past weekend but I promise spoilers the day of reviews. (unless theres a different time zone)**

**Anyways, enjoy (:**

* * *

><p><em>Simply Twisted<em>

_Chapter Two: Remedy_

"Is that it?" Brooke asked as she pointed to the small bag of weed hanging out of Nathan's pocket.

"Yeah..."

Silence fell over the two.

Brooke took a deep breath, "Can I have some?"

"No, Brooke," Nathan said as he shoved it further in his pocket.

Brooke exhaled sharply, furrowing her brows, "Why not, Nate?"

"It's no good for you."

Brooke scoffed, "Hypocrite. Just give me the _damn_ weed."

"You wouldn't even know what to do with it," he said as he opened his car door.

She ran to the other side and hopped in the passenger seat, "Guess you will have to show me."

"Davis, I am going to take you home. You are being stupid!" he hissed. He kept his eyes fixed on the road. He wasn't going to let her sabotage herself.

She stared at him transfixed, "Don't be such a crab. Didn't mommy teach you how to share?"

He narrowed his gaze, yelling, "I'm taking you home and that's it!"

She froze. He was angry that she wanted to get high. Brooke sighed and ran her fingers through her auburn hair.

"Nate, please don't take me home."

"Brooke, you are going home. It's late and you need to sleep it off," he said gently and he turned to look at her. She sunk in her seat, frozen.

"If I go home, all I will do is think of him—and her! Nate, please don't take me home…" she whimpered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

He felt his heartbreak, "Fine. You can stay with me tonight." She smiled at him. "But you are not going to get high!"

"We'll see about that," she mumbled.

"What was that?" he snapped.

Brooke smiled, "I missed you, Nate."

"I missed you, Nate!" he mocked her in a girly voice.

Brooke giggled. Secretly, she had missed Nathan a lot. Nathan used to be the glue that held her together before she met Lucas. Nathan and Lucas may be related, but you couldn't tell by how they treated each other.

Nathan sensed her staring at him as he pulled into the drive, "Checking me out, Davis?"

"You caught me, _Nathani_el."

Nathan scoffed, "Of course, _Brooklyn_!"

They walked inside the mansion. Brooke smiled as she recognized that not much had changed since she had last been there. She followed Nathan to his room, even though she remembered where it was.

"Nathan?"

He sat on the bed and turned his head, "What?"

"Please, I need something to take the edge off…" she begged as she sat next to him. Brooke pouted her lips and gave him the most irresistible puppy dog pout.

Nathan covered his eyes, "Oh, not the fucking puppy dog pout!"

Brooke giggled and tried to rip his hands from his eyes, "Look at me, bitch!"

Nathan gently shoved her and forced her to lie down on the bed. He began to tickle her sides. Brooke squirmed underneath his grip and let out a loud laugh. "Why can't you just be like the other girls and just watch a chick flick, cry your eyes out, and get fat from cookie dough?"

Brooke shook her head, in between the giggles, "Nate, stop!"

He began to tickle her feet. She went to stop him but he caught her arms and continued to tickle her.

She roared with laughter, "Nathaniel Scott, I will pee on you!"

Nathan froze and backed off, "Ew! That's just wrong on so many levels!"

Brooke grinned sheepishly, "I wouldn't have peed on you, but you sure stopped quick, huh!"

The two laughed and Nathan pulled something out of his pocket. Brooke watched transfixed as he opened the weed package. She watched as he rolled the weed in paper.

"Pregame nerves," he explained as he stood up and walked to the balcony. Brooke followed him on the balcony. She was always envious that his backyard had a gorgeous view of Tree Hill.

She coughed as Nathan began to smoke, "Let me have some!"

Nathan laughed, exhaling a long stream of smoke, "You look like you're gonna get high just from the smell, Davis."

"I have pregame nerves too, sir!" she sassed. "I'll go get some tomorrow if you don't give it to me today!"

He handed her a blunt, "I don't wanna see you do this, Brooke. Id rather you get high with me, than get high with a stranger that could molest you..."

"Sounds like good logic," she said as she smiled sweetly at him. She took Nathan's lighter and lit it. The smell burned in her lungs and made her eyes water. She was begining to wonder why people even do this shit. Her hazel eyes laid transfixed by the thick, little blunt. With a sigh, _here goes nothing, _she took a big inhale. She looked up at Nathan wondering what to do next.

"Exhale," he prompted.

Brooke exhaled and coughed, "Not to shabby, huh?"

Nathan shook his head, "I think by the time you are gonna be done with that, you are gonna be ready for bed."

**Thirty Minutes Later**

Brooke Davis was high. There was no doubt about it. She rolled over to see Nathan laying down peacefully. She began to laugh uncontrollably.

Nathan rolled over and glared at her, "Brooke..."

"I'm sorry, Nathan, I'm just so hungry!"

"Munchies are a bitch," he agreed as he stood up. "Stay here and I will bring you something."

"But-"

"Stay!" he said forcefully.

Brooke giggled and watched him leave the room. _What was so damn funny? _She rolled over to his side to see two bags of weed. Jackpot. She glanced at the door, checking to see if he had returned. She snatched the weed. Brooke quickly got up and tossed the weed into her purse. She crawled back in to bed just as Nathan returned.

"What did you bring me, Chef Scott?"

Nathan grinned, "Zebra Cakes."

Brooke's eyes widened, "My favorite! Awwww. You are so sweet."

Nathan blushed, "Eat your food and go to sleep, we have class tomorrow you know."

Brooke watched him lay down facing her, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, "Night, Nate, I love you."

* * *

><p>"So, you gonna tell me why you came to school today with the other Scott?" Rachel asked as she leaned up against the locker next to Brooke's.<p>

Brooke shrugged, "He just gave me a ride to school, Rach."

"Lucas gonna get mad?" she asked genuinely concerned.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Probably but who cares. We aren't together anymore."

Her stomach flopped. It didn't hurt as much unless she said it like there was no connection to her and the love of her life. All those connections died the day that he slept with Peyton.

Rachels mouth gaped open, "Oh, Brooke, I am so sorry! What happened?"

Brooke felt the tears. She looked up and took a deep breath, "He slept with Peyton."

Rachel scoffed, "You're kidding me, right?"

Brooke remaind silent. She didn't know what else to say. She didn't want to think about it.

"Oh, hell no!" Rachel said as she stormed off.

Brooke followed her frantically, "Rach, stop!"

Rachel had her eyes locked on Peyton Sawyer. Peyton was her target and she was gonna destroy it. Sure, Rachel and Brooke were best friends, but they weren't like Brooke and Peyton. Rachel slammed Peyton's locker closed.

"What the hell!" Peyton hissed.

Rachel smacked Peyton vilolently across the face. Peyton screeched and pulled a fist full of Rachel's hair. Rachel scratched Peyton's arm. Peyton smacked Rachel. Rachel released herself from Peyton's grip and took one last smack. Again, peyton screeched. Rachel stepped back from her.

"You couldn't keep your legs closed when it came to your best friend's boyfriend?" Rachel spat after catching her breath.

Peyton rolled her eyes, "It is none of your business."

By now a crowd had formed around the two. Brooke stood watching like it was a bad horror movie. Lucas and Haley gravitated to the front to see what all the commotion was about.

"Hurting my best friend makes it my business. You know that if you were in my shoes and I slept with him, you would stand up for Brooke!"

Peyton turned around to see all the people, embarressed, "Look, Rachel, can we just talk about this later?"

She giggled, "Scared that people will find out what a hussy you are? Truth's a bitch."

Lucas walked beside Peyton, "Look, we know what we did was wrong and if we could go back in time, we would do it differently. Talking about it and airing it out infront of the whole school, doesn't do anything, Rachel!"

"Just like you to come to little Sawyer's defense. Seriously, you both a re disgusting, low-lives."

"Rachel, I get that you're upset but just let it go!" Haley yelled.

"Stop being such a bitch and sticking your nose in everyone's business!" Peyton added.

Rachel wasn't phased, "Listen, stay away from Brooke or we are gonna have a problem."

"I'll do whatever I want to, you're not my mother!"

"If I was, I'd kick your ass. Well, I don't have to be your mother for that one."

"Lucas and I had an attraction to each other, one time deal. We...you know...and then we figured out what to tell Brooke. It was an honest mistake."

"Attraction to each other, is that what you wanna call it? No, you were just two horny teens alone in a room," Rachel hissed.

Peyton sighed, giving up, "Fine, Rachel."

Rachel smiled. She turned around to walk away and then turned on a heel, "Oh, and Lucas, Peyton," she lifted one hand up, "Brooke." She raised her other hand. She made them go up and down like a scale. Her 'Brooke' hand was up in the air and her 'Peyton' hand was low by her waist. "I just don't get why you would blow away your future with a Ferarri for a bike."

Brooke giggled as she and Rachel walked off.

"Brooke, wait!" Brooke stopped dead in her tracks.

Rachel turned to Brooke, "Keep walking!"

It was too late. Lucas was already standing three inches from her. She kept her eyes on the floor. Looking at Lucas was too painful.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Hell no!"

"Yes."

Rachel turned to Brooke in disbelief, "What are you thinking?"

"I'll catch up with you in class," Brooke said softly.

Rachel groaned and walked off to class, "Sabatoging yourself!"

Brooke turned to face Lucas, "Two minutes. Shoot."

"I am really sorry that I did what I did to you. I'm sorry that I gave up the best thing that ever happened to me. You think I don't know that, but I do know that. I love you, Brooke. I know that it is gonna take a lot of time to get back to where we were but I just wanna be with you. I will wait for you as long as it takes for you to trust me again."

"Lucas-"

"Brooke, I need you. I need my Pretty Girl by my side. I love you whether you believe it or not. Please, just give me another chance."

"Aww. Of course!" brooke said smiling.

"Really?" Lucas beamed.

Brooke scoffed, "Hell no, Luke. It's been a day since I found out. One day. Telling me you love me isn't gonna cut it. I can't stand to be near you because it brings all the pain. Just do me a favor, leave me alone."

Lucas let a tear rolled down his cheek, "I understand..."

Brooke broke out in tears and ran off. She couldn't possibly stay in school after she just opened the wound. She was not okay.

* * *

><p>After crying her eyes out and finishing the rest of the weed, Brooke sat on her bed. Everything was moving, including the televsion. Brooke came to the conclusion that she needed something stronger to get her through the night. Her phone buzzed and she jumped.<p>

_Party after the game tomorrow at Tim's. Wanna go with me? -ravensBALLER23_

_Booze?- PrettyGirl_

Brooke looked somberly at her signature. She changed it before she thought of him, ruining her high.

_Booze?- BDavis_

_When isn't there? We're gonna rage. Luke might be there though- ravensBALLER23_

Brooke rolled her eyes. She could get drunk and crash at Nathan's place. No pain.

Count me in ;D -BDavis

Awesome. See you tomorrow, beautiful- ravensBALLER23

Brooke tossed her phone on her nightstand and smiled. She was gonna look hot and get drunk. Oh, how this sounded like a Kesha song. Brooke smiled but tried to remember where she followed Nathan to by the pot. Brooke was gonna make a pit stop and see what else he had to offer.


	3. Mirage

**AN: SO SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME :(**

**I uploaded two chapters, as a sorryyy. 3**

**Simply Twisted**

**Chapter Three: Mirage**

Brooke narrowed her brows as she saw Lucas look at her entering the class. She took a seat in the front to avoid looking at the boy that she once loved. Taking a deep breath, she pulled out her History book and waited for Mr. Balk to begin the normal lecture.

"Hey, are you going to Tim's party after the game?" Rachel asked.

Brooke nodded, "Brooke Davis misses a party? Never. "

Rachel gave her a small smile, "Scott is going to be there."

"Yeah, I know," Brooke said annoyed. Rachel sighed and dropped her gaze. "Sorry, Rach, I'm just really stressed out right now."

"Alright class, I hope that you remember today is our group project!" a raspy voiced Mr. Balk reminded. "So, let's get into groups and if you don't remember your partner, look at the board."

Brooke walked over to the corkboard and began to search for her name. She froze in fear. This was not happening.

Rachel walked up beside her friend and smiled, "Memory loss, Brooke? We picked these partners a month ago." Rachel froze once she realized that was exactly the problem, "Oh, no."

"Ready to work, partner?"

Brooke turned around and shook her head, "This is not happening, Luke."

"Look, this is gonna hurt me just as much as you—"

"You're pain is nowhere near my pain. Your pain is that you thought with your dick and now you regret it because I was the best thing for you!" she yelled. People started to look at the once lovers. "I am in so much pain because I was betrayed and I'm so hurt!"

Lucas grabbed her hand and pulled her into the hallway. He turned to face her and tears began to slowly roll don his cheek, "I am so sorry, Brooke. What the hell else am I supposed to say? I know that this doesn't change anything between us, but I am sorry. I keep making this speech to you but if I have to do it every day for the rest of my life, I will. Brooke, just let us be partners and we can make this better."

Brooke shook her head, "I can't stand you."

"You can, or else you wouldn't be talking to me right now," Lucas sassed.

"Fuck you," she hissed.

Brooke pushed open the door and took her seat. Lucas sat next to her with his book and opened it.

"What historical figure are we doing?" he asked.

"I want to do Stonewall Jackson or Clara Barton," Brooke informed.

"It's up to you."

"Clara Barton," she answered.

"Brooke, are you going to Tim's party?"

"Why?" she asked as she closed her book.

Lucas averted his eyes to his palms, twiddling them, "I just want to know if you are going because if you are, I am going. I don't want to start anything."

"Whatever, Lucas," she sighed as she packed up her bag. She couldn't believe him.

"Maybe, we can hang there or I can grab you a drink?"

Brooke deadpanned, "Are you kidding me?"

"what?" he asked defensively.

Brooke stormed off down the hall. She had to deal with him during history. She had to deal with Peyton during cheerleading. Now, she had to suffer through a party that he was going to be at.

She ignored Lucas as he called after her. Maybe he would catch the hint and go away.

* * *

><p>"Davis!" Nathan said as he opened Tim's door. Brooke was caught off guard by the light coral polo and khakis he was wearing. He was looking pretty good.<p>

"Sorry, I had to go get some more supply from your little friend Red," Brooke said with a giggle. She was lightly sauced. She moved a piece of her hair behind her ear and grabbed Nathan's beer.

"How many have you had?"

"One too many!" she said with uncontrollable laughter.

Nathan shook his head, "Davis, you are something else."

Brooke smiled and walked into the crowd. She shoved the acid from her pocket to her purse. she didn't want to risk it falling out. Brooke groaned as she saw Lucas coming near her.

"Hey!"

"Hi…."

"You okay?" he asked taken aback.

"Of course!" she giggled. Her petite body wobbled as she tried to act normal. Brooke watched as he eyed her up and down. "Take a damn picture!"

He scoffed, "What the fuck, Brooke? How much have you had?"

Brooke raised a brow, "Don't know, and don't care. I don't think that you are entitled to my business anyways, Scott."

"There you are," Tiffany Reed said as she approached Lucas. Lucas took the beer from her and smiled.

Brooke burst into laughter, "You two together?"

"I don't think that you are entitled to my business anyways, Davis," he mocked with a laugh.

Brooke was taken aback, only she could do that to you, "Have fun with the easiest girl in Tree Hill. I'm gonna go find your brother, we've got a hot date."

Lucas shook his head as he watched her walk away. He had no clue whaat to say to make it all okay. "Have fun being a shit-faced wreck!"

Brooke turned around and smiled, shaking her beer. Her hazel eyes scanned the room for Nathan. She was starting to lose her balance. She shook her head and chugged the beer bottle.

"Natey Watey!" she said as she found him talking to a group of guys from the team.

He's face fell, he whispered, "Brooke, I think you've had enough."

"So who wants to do shots?" Brooke yelled.

Nathan grabbed Brooke's arm and lead her to the bathroom. He forced her to sit on the edge of the tub. He leaned down and cupped her face with his hands.

"Brooke, you have had enough alcohol. You are gonna kill yourself at the rate you are going."

Brooke gulped, Nathan was fading from her vision, "No….nate…I-I-I..need more."

Nathan felt his heart break, "Brooke, no!"

Brooke felt her blood boil, screaming, "Nathan I am gonna have more!"

"No."

She slapped him as hard as she could. Nathan winced in pain and rubbed his cheek. he stood up and opened the door to leave.

"Stay with me!" Brooke said as a tear escaped her eyes.

Nathan turned around, "You're drunk and I don't want to deal with it."

"I'm sorry I slapped you. I just need to drink to take away the pain. I want to feel complete even though I'm destroyed inside. Nate, please. Stay with me."

_FLASHBACK_

_"Nate, please, stay with me!" she whimpered through the sniffles._

_Nathan shook his head, "Brooke, I love you but Lucas? Lucas, my half brother? Brooke, how can you think for one second that this is okay?"_

_Brooke wiped her eyes, "Nathan, I didn't mean to fall for him. I didn't mean to love him, it just happened."_

_"Oh, that's just fucking perfect!" Nathan hissed. "Go be with him and forget about me because I sure as hell will forget about you."_

_Brooke felt like she had been stabbed, "Nathan, I love you. I do."_

_"You are my girlfriend and you fell in love with Lucas. Yeah, where in that sentence does it sound like you love me? I'm a little confused."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"I don't care. When he fucks you over, I'll be there to say I told you so. I never loved anyone like I loved you and look what you did. I wouldn't be surprised if he did it to you."_

_END FLASHBACK_

Nathan exhaled sharply; he bent down and kissed her forehead, "Stay here. I'm gonna drive everyone out and then I'll put you to bed."

"I don't want to have sex tonight," Brooke groaned.

Nathan chuckled, "I meant tuck you in nasty girl!"

Brooke watched him leave. She pulled the acid out of her pocket and stared at it for a minute. She shoved it back in her purse as she heard Nathan coming.

"Come on, let's go!" He said as he lead her upstairs.

"Okay, Mr. bossy...boss man.." she replied with a slight laugh.

"You okay?"

Brooke took off her top and dropped her pants, "What?"

Nathan stared transfixed, "What?"

"You asked me something?" she giggled. Brooke walked into the bathroom to wipe off her makeup.

"If you are okay, drunkie?"

Nathan pulled of his shirt and sat on the bed in his boxers. Brooke walked in and sat next to him. She stared into his eyes for a minute. Their faces inched closer and Brooke felt the heat of his face.

"I'm about to have really bad judgment," she whispered as she kissed Nathan.

Nathan felt his mouth part and his head swirl. Was this really happening? Brooke pushed Nathan's chest hard until he lay flat on the bed. She climbed on top of him and began to intensify the kiss. Nathan slid his hands down her back. He played with her panty line for a moment.

He pulled back, "Brooke, you're drunk."

"So?" she said as she kissed him.

Nathan gently picked her up and placed her next to him, "I want you to want to do this when you are sober."

"But don't you want to?" she whined.

Nathan sighed, "More than you will know but I love you more than to do this when you are drunk. It's hard for me."

"So is something else," she mused as she looked at his pants.

Nathan blushed, turning out the light, "Night Davis, see you when the hangover kicks your ass."

"Night Natey Watey!"


	4. A Lovely, Rough Trip

**Simply Twisted**

**Chapter Four: A Lovely, Rough Trip**

"Oh, fuck!" Brooke said as she woke up. Her head was pounding. She felt her stomach flop and she raced to the bathroom. The entire box of beer had finally made its way to the toilet. She coughed and wiped her mouth. Nathan was right, she had drank too much.

"Good morning!" Nathan yelled as he entered the bathroom.

Brooke groaned as her head throbbed, "Shut up, Nate!"

Nathan chuckled, "What a rookie, Davis."

"I can't remember anything and I feel like I am going to die," Brooke muttered.

"You don't remember anything?" he asked slightly disappointed.

"I remember trying to sleep with you and you being the greatest guy on the planet to me. I can't thank you enough for respecting me and stopping it before I did something like that" Brooke said softly. She kissed Nathan on the cheek. "Love you."

Nathan grinned as he rubbed small circles on her back, maybe she was coming around, "Anytime, babe."

Brooke pulled back and smiled, "Well, I'm ready for that hell hole we call school."

Nathan chuckled, "You might want to change first, Davis. I don't think that you can go in your bra and thong."

Brooke blushed, "You're right, that's only for your eyes!"

"Whatever!" he said as he walked out of the room so she could get ready.

* * *

><p>"So, I didn't see you at the party!" Rachel said as she walked up to Brooke at her locker.<p>

"Don't shout," Brooke hushed her. This hangover was killing her. "I was drinking a lot and then I ran into Lucas, and he was with that slut Tiffany."

"Jealous?" Rachel asked sensing she was.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Of Tiffany? Hell no."

"Brooke, it's okay to be jealous that she is getting close to your ex that you still love!" Rachel reminded.

Brooke shut her locker and turned to Rachel, "I don't want to talk about it. I have the worst hangover. So, who did you hookup with at the party?"

"I don't want to talk about it!" Rachel said as she hurriedly walked to class.

Brooke followed her, "Rach, who?"

Rachel looked around, "You can't say anything. I hooked up with Tim. I'm never drinking that much again, ever in my life!"

Brooke roared with laughter, "You just made my day!"

Rachel frowned, "Now, he won't stop licking his lips and waving at me! This is a national emergency and I am gonna have to hire a hit man!"

"I almost hooked up with Nathan," Brooke whispered as she sat down.

"What!" Rachel shouted.

Brooke shushed her, "Nathan was such a gentlemen and stopped before anything happened. He's such a sweetheart."

"Are you falling for Nathan now?"

Brooke tried to formulate a response but she couldn't force one out. She was starting to think she was falling for her ex. "I still love Lucas, but Nathan is just someone that I have good chemistry with."

Rachel smiled, "Good."

Brooke jumped as a stack of papers were flopped on her desk. She looked up to see Lucas. He didn't say a word to her and moved to a seat a row infront of her.

"What the hell is your problem?" she snapped.

Lucas turned around in his seat, "My end of the project."

Brooke was the one who was supposed to be a cold-hearted pain, not him, "What is your deal?"

"My deal? You are my deal!" he replied.

"I'm not your anything, Luke! Why are you being an ass?"

"I'm being an ass? You got wasted beyond belief at Nathan's house, accused me of being with Tiffany, and were being a bitch to me. So, yeah, that's why I'm being an _ass._" He hissed.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I was drunk and the hangover is punishment enough, Lucas. Tiffany was getting you drinks and being all cute with you. She is disgusting and I just wanted to make sure you knew so you didn't catch anything. I have a right to be rude to you."

"Well, I am sick of it! I'm tired of being reprimanded every day, twenty-four seven, for a mistake I made. I know what I did was wrong. I have apologized countless times and nothing is good enough for you! I have been trying to fix us since we broke up!" he yelled.

Brooke felt small as everyone in the class was now paying attention, "Cause sorry doesn't make it all okay, Lucas!"

"Don't you think I know that? I have been trying to talk to you every day in hopes that you would maybe be chill one day. Every time I tried to be in your life, you want no part of it. Now, I try to be out of your life and you get pissed. I can't win with you!" he snapped as tears burned in his eyes.

"Scott. Davis. Why don't you take this to the hall and comeback for detention afterschool," the teacher yelled.

Brooke and Lucas grabbed their stuff and walked into the hallway.

"I give up. You made your point very clear and I am done trying!" Lucas hissed.

"So you just give up?" Brooke felt her heart break once more. She was pissed at him but she didn't want to give in to him.

"Yeah, I guess I do," Lucas said as he walked away.

Brooke slumped down against her locker. She let the tears roll down her cheek. She didn't want him to give up on her, she wanted him to make it right. Brooke felt the pellet in her purse. She smiled and walked to the bathroom.

She had never taken it before but the dealer had told her that she would definitely be in a new reality with this. She took the pellet and swallowed it, washing it down with water from the sink.

* * *

><p>Brooke was home just in time to be sucked into the acid. She slowly made her way to the door. She opened it and gasped. The room was morphing into crazy shapes and her dog looked like a dragon. Brooke giggled. She was going to try this more often.<p>

She opened the door to her room and found a pile of laundry on her bed. Brooke sifted through it and froze. A tear rolled down her check as she held Lucas' hoodie.

She hugged it as she watched the room change before her eyes. Her blood boiled as his voice echoed in her had that he gave up on her. She couldn't make the thoughts stop. She ran to the wall and saw a mirror. She punched it with all her might.

"shit!" she yelled.

Rainbow colored blood dripped down her arm. She took another pellet and swallowed it, hoping the pain would go away. She dropped her clothes and hoped in the bathtub.

The warm water felt good. Brooke was completely out of it and seeing things that she knew weren't normal. A wave of sadness rushed over her.

She didn't want to keep going on with this pain. Her heart was broken and every day, it would shatter again. Lucas didn't fight for her and they were officially over. She turned to drugs and alcohol, to an extreme that she wouldn't normally. She was consumed.

She wiped a tear from her eye. She took a deep breath, she was tired of this life. No more.

Brooke pulled out her phone and called the first person she'd last talk to. When the ringing stopped and they answered, she spoke before they got the chance, "Goodbye. I love you, I do."

She tossed her phone on the floor. Grabbing her robe, she stood infront of the broken mirror. She took a razor from the counter holding it above her wrist. She took a deep breath. She sliced both of her wrists. She sat there in the wonderland themed room, watching as it faded.

Brooke took a deep breath and gave in to the darkness.

**AN: So who did Brooke call? What will happen to Brooke? Next chapter to be uploaded soon. Don't forget to review for your spoiler. (:**


	5. Cover Up

**AN:Thanks for all the reviews! I've gotten alot of comments and messages saying that you would like to see this story Brathan. I don't think I am going to change it, but I have a poll on my page and I would love feedback. Who knows, maybe I'll change it? (doubtful though) I AM WORKING ON A BRATHAN FIC AS WE SPEAK . So be on the lookout (;**

**-much loveeee!**

**Simply Twisted**

**Chapter Five: Cover Up**

Her hazel eyes slowly fluttered open. She looked around and in a panic, tried to get up. She felt a hand pressed her down firmly. Brooke looked up to see Nathan.

Nathan's eyes were puffy as if he had been crying, "Relax, Brooke."

Brooke looked around and saw that she had IVs in her. She was in the hospital and she didn't know why. Her arms were banded around the wrist. She turned to him, confused, "What happened?"

Nathan sighed, grabbing her hand, "You tried to kill yourself, sweetie."

Brooke froze, had she really, "No!"

Nathan gave her a somber smile and nodded, "You slit your wrists."

She broke out in a cold sweat, "No, I didn't! No! No! No!"

The doctor rushed in as he heard the screaming, "What's wrong?"

"She doesn't think she tried to commit suicide," Nathan mumbled.

"Brooke, you tried to do it but it is all okay, you are gonna be alright. You lost a lot of blood so we had to have someone give you a blood transfusion," he informed her. "I'll be back later."

"Thanks, Doc," Nathan said as he left. He sat down next to Brooke and rubbed her hand.

Brooke shed a few tears, "Nate, I didn't mean to…I swear!"

Nathan nodded, half-heartedly believing it, "I know you are going through a rough time right now. You just need to relax and surround yourself with love."

"You don't believe me?" she whimpered upset.

He sighed, "I do but I don't, Brooke."

She didn't want to tell him that she had tried acid, or anyone for that matter. Nathan had told her to stick with weed and alcohol, none of the hard core stuff you see people dying of. She hadn't listened and look where it got her.

She forced a small smile on her face, "At least I have my saving grace."

Nathan tried to keep it together, clearing his throat, "What do you mean?"

"I called you; you saved me and gave me blood. Nate, I'm alive because of you!" Brooke said as she cupped his face with her hand.

Nathan nodded, "Don't say that. Try to sleep."

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"Yeah, I am gonna go see the doctor though. I'll be back," he said as he got up and headed towards the door.

Brooke watched him, completely in awe, "I love you."

He turned to face her and smiled, "Love you too, Davis."

Nathan made his way to the waiting room. He needed air, he couldn't breathe. He felt like crap knowing Brooke had hit this low and that he had to play along with it.

"Is she awake?" Lucas asked. He wiped the tear that was rolling down his cheek.

Nathan nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah, she wasn't beyond freaked out."

"I can imagine."

Nathan sat next to Lucas. He hated him but he needed someone to talk to, at least one that loved Brooke like he did. "I don't know how to make her feel better."

"At least you didn't put her there!" Lucas snapped bitterly. He felt totally responsible for her attempt at suicide. "I should never have said what I did to her. I mean, can you imagine the last things I would have said to her?"

Nathan wrapped an arm around his brother, "I know, man. You came through and saved her when I couldn't. Luke, you are the reason she is still here."

He nodded, "But it should have never happened. Now, people are going to think that she is a monster."

"She probably had a lot to drink and it was a drunken mistake."

"I've heard that somewhere before," Lucas said kicking himself once more.

"Brooke is gonna make it. She just needs people that love her with her," Nathan reminded.

Lucas stood up, "I guess, I should go. I don't want to make her upset being here."

"I don't think she would be upset, I'd think it would help…" Nathan trailed off. Once more he was admitting that Lucas was the winner of her heart. He knew it was the truth but Brooke was just too blindsided by the pain.

Lucas sighed, "I have to go. Remember, not a peep!"

"I don't see why I can't tell her. I would feel better."

Lucas stepped towards Nathan, "Not a _fucking_ peep!"

"Okay! Okay!" Nathan said throwing up his hands in defense. He wasn't going to like this, but it was the best for now.

**AN: Review to get spoiler. Thanks for reading. Check out the poll. Hope you can figure out the truth :)**


	6. Catch Me As I Fall

**Finals week has been hell but here is the chapter and the next one will be up tonight or tomorrow. (:**

**Simply Twisted**

**Chapter Six: Catch Me As I Fall**

The wind ruffled her chestnut locks in the wind. The fresh air felt good against her skin. She had been in the hospital for a week now. Talking to shrinks, pleading her case, and more importantly, spending her days with Nathan.

Brooke smiled as she saw Rachel approach her in the hall at school. She clutched her backpack as everyone gave her awkward glances.

"Brooke!" Rachel said in relief as she hugged her friend tightly. She pulled away and looked her in the eyes, "What happened?"

Brooke gulped, whispering, "I just think that I had too much to drink, and I was in an upset mood. I never wanted to do this!"

Rachel nodded as tears formed in her eyes, "I was so worried. I know that you wouldn't do this and when Lucas called me—"

"Lucas called you?" Brooke cut her off.

Rachel froze, "Yeah…"

Brooke raised a brow. _What is going on here? _

Rachel forced a smile on her face, "Well, I see Tim coming and you know I am avoiding him! I will see you at practice?"

Brooke nodded. She was suspicious about why Lucas called Rachel. How did Lucas even know? Why was Rachel lying to her? She sighed and walked to class.

She saw an open seat next to Lucas. Brooke sat next to him and pretended not to notice he was there. She was going to figure out what the real story was. Lucas froze. He didn't turn to face her.

"Hey, Luke," Brooke said as normally as she could. She pulled out her notebook and turned to face him.

"Hello, Brooke," he said, voice shaking.

"So, what's going on?" she asked him casually. She wanted to find out why he called Rachel and how he knew.

"Just waiting to go to practice for the game tonight," he informed her.

He was avoiding looking at her, she sighed, "Are you excited?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I am ready for another win."

"It will feel good to cheer again. I have been out for a week, who knows what my squad looks like," Brooke muttered.

"Rachel took over for you. She taught them the half time that you were working on with her," he told her continuing to focus his attention on the front of the class.

Brooke smiled; it felt good to talk to him again, "Well, that's good. I have been working so hard on it, I can't wait!"

A silence fell over the pair. He had not made eye contact with her once, and that bothered her. She knew that they fought, but maybe he would be different?

"Can we talk outside?"

Lucas shook his head, "No, I want to watch the documentary."

"It's optional!" she snapped. "Please, Luke."

He grabbed his bag and followed her into the hallway. Brooke tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She didn't know how to say it.

"Lucas, what's going on?"

He didn't answer her. Lucas shrugged and kept his gaze on the floor. Brooke wondered why he never visited her at the hospital. She would have visited him if it were switched.

"Why are you lying to me?" she asked softly. He turned his head away from her. Brooke grabbed his face with her hands, turning it towards her. His eyes were glossy and he looked broken. Tears now formed in her eyes, "What's wrong?"

He escaped her grasp and walked off. Brooke watched him leave. She let the tears roll down her cheek. Something wasn't right.

* * *

><p>Brooke smiled as she put a bow in her hair. She was so excited to cheer tonight. This was going to be the kind of distraction that she needed. She exited the bathroom and headed to the locker room. Coach Fitzgerald was there.<p>

"Hey, Coach!"

She gave Brooke a small smile and shook her head, "Davis, we need to have a talk."

Brooke nodded and followed her to her office. Brooke was scared. She didn't know what the coach was going to say. Brooke took a seat across from her, not breaking eye contact.

"Brooke, you are on probation."

She exhaled sharply. She tried to form a sentence, but she couldn't. Cheering was her life—it was the only thing that she was good at. Brooke held back the tears, "What?"

"I'm sorry. I heard about your little incident—"

"Are you shitting me?" Brooke snapped. "It was not even like however you heard. I am perfectly fine and I am ready to cheer. I am the best cheerleader. You can't just cut me from the team!"

Coach Fitzgerald sighed, "For right now, that is the case. I will let you know when you can cheer again."

Brooke stormed out, devastated. She felt the tears burn as they rolled down her cheeks. She looked up and saw Lucas. He was getting pumped up for the big game. She averted her eyes to the floor. He didn't make sense, or anything else for that matter.

"You okay?" he asked as Brooke passed him.

She turned around and shook her head, "I'm…I'm off the team."

Brooke burst out into tears. Lucas sighed and pulled her in for a hug. She buried her head in the crook of his neck. At that moment, she didn't know what was going on, but it felt right.

"What's going on?"

Brooke didn't have to move, she knew who it was, "Tell him, Luke."

"She's off the squad right now," Lucas said. Brooke could feel the vibration from his voice in his chest.

She pulled herself away from Lucas, "I hope you guys have a good game but I'm gonna go home."

Brooke walked off to her car. She didn't want to stay and watch the game. Today was just a horribly confusing one. She opened her glove box and saw a blunt. She smiled. If there was anything to take the edge off, that was it.

* * *

><p>Brooke had lost her high, ate a whole box of cereal, and was now trying to think of something to do. Everyone was probably at an after party having fun. She sighed.<p>

She jumped out of her skin as she heard the doorbell ring. She rushed to get the door, expecting Nathan.

"Hey."

Brooke froze. Lucas was standing there with a big brown paper bag.

A smile crept over her face, "What's going on?"

She followed him up to her bedroom. He sat on the bed and patted for her to join him. She raised a brow.

"I figured you could use some good food," he said as he pulled containers of food on her bed.

Brooke smiled, "That's sweet."

He nodded, "I'm sorry about the team."

Brooke sighed, he had to bring it up, "Yeah, me too."

An awkward silence fell over the two. Brooke smiled as Lucas dropped spaghetti on his shirt.

He blushed, "So much for trying to keep my shirt clean."

She giggled, "How was the game?"

"We won and I finally beat Nathan at points earned during the game."

Brooke smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder, "That's great!"

He nodded, "What did you do?"

Brooke was taken off guard. What was she doing? She scrambled to think of something to say to him, "Oh, I just took a nap."

"Must be nice."

Brooke was relieved, changing subject quickly, "So, why aren't you at an after party?"

"Cause it's gonna be at Tim's house and I don't wanna go…"

"I'm sure the slutty groupies are pissed Mr. Scott isn't there," she joked. She hadn't realized that she might have just made it awkward.

"I'm not about that life," he said dismissing the subject as he took a bite of a breadstick.

She sighed, she wanted to pry but he wasn't allowing it, "Speaking of sluts, how's Peyton?"

Lucas shook his head at her, "Brooke…"

"I'm just asking!"

"She's good. She was going to come see you at the hospital but Nathan didn't want her to come see you," he informed.

Brooke's face fell, she didn't know that, "Really?"

He nodded, "Yeah, she was terrified something bad happened to you, we all were."

"Where were you?"

Lucas froze and closed the lid to his container. He looked into her eyes, "I came by but you were asleep so I left."

Again, this was news to Brooke, "Why didn't you wake me?"

"I wasn't gonna wake you up and Nathan had the situation under control," Lucas informed her.

Brooke scoffed, "So, I would have waited for you to wake up."

Lucas sighed, "I know, but I didn't know if you wanted to see me."

She felt her stomach flop, she hated what they had become, "Lucas, no matter what you did to me, or how much it hurt, you mean something to me. If the roles were reversed I would be there in a heartbeat…"

He stood up, grabbing the trash, "I know, I'm sorry."

"Hey, how did you find out about it, anyway?"

Lucas stopped in his tracks, "Nathan told me."

"How did Nathan know he didn't have his phone that day?"

Lucas shrugged, "You called him."

After a second of exchanging glances, Lucas walked towards the door. "Bye, Brooke."

Brooke sat on her bed even more confused. What the hell happened? Why was Nathan not being honest with her? That's it. Brooke grabbed her coat, she was getting to the bottom of it.

* * *

><p>Nathan dunked the ball and smiled. He jumped when he saw Brooke emerge.<p>

"What are you doing at the River Court?" he asked as he walked over to hug her.

Brooke pushed him away, "You're so sweaty!"

He chuckled, "What's up?"

"Why didn't you tell me that Lucas was at the hospital?"

His face fell, "Lucas wasn't at the hospital?"

Brooke's blood boiled, "Nathan, tell me the truth, why didn't you tell me?"

"He told me not to tell you…"

"What the hell!" she yelled frustrated. "how did he know that I was in the hospital, I know the truth but I want you to tell me." She lied but maybe this way she really would know what was going on.

He sighed, "You called Lucas…not me."

"Wha….What?"

"You called Lucas and told him what was going on…"

"Not you?"

He shook his head, "Lucas is the one who called the ambulance and drove to your house. Then, he called me."

Brooke couldn't believe it. She turned around and raced to her car. She knew half of the story, but he wasn't the one who needed to tell her the rest.

AN: Review (:


	7. Reconstruct

**Simply Twisted**

**Chapter Seven: Reconstruct**

_Knock Knock._

It was eleven at night and she knew that this wasn't the right time to come over to someone's house, but she couldn't wait. The outdoor light came on and the door opened. Lucas was in his grey sweatpants, shirtless. Brooke sighed. How she hated that she could only look…

"Brooke?"

Brooke pushed past him and sat on his bed, "We need to talk."

Lucas turned on the lamp by his bed, "Mom and Keith are sleeping so keep it down."

She watched as he locked the door just in case. He took his spot on the bed.

"I called you, huh…"

He didn't say a word, just nodded his head.

"So, tell me what happened."

"Brooke, it's late, let's talk about this later," he begged.

She shook her head, "Tell me."

"You called me so I called the ambulance…then I went to your house. I…" he trailed off, eyes watering, "I saw you. I tried to do CPR. I just held you in my arms until they came. I ran to the hospital and Nathan was there. The doctor said you needed blood and I was a match, not Nathan…So, when you woe up I was sitting in the waiting room. I didn't want you to see me…"

Brooke's heart stopped, "You saved me?"

Lucas nodded, "I just didn't want you to see me because I thought it would make it worse if you knew. I was responsible for putting you in that position and I couldn't live with myself…"

Brooke broke out in tears, she cupped his face with her hands, "Luke, you didn't make me do it."

He nodded, "I should have never said what I did or did what I did to you!"

"We can't change the past but if we could, how would we learn?" she whispered.

"When I saw you like that, all I could think was the last things I said to you and that it was all my fault. I don't think anything has ever broke my heart like that did," he said as he wiped the tears from his cheeks.

Brooke shook her head, "Truth is, I was upset that you weren't there. I mean, I was glad Nathan was there, but he doesn't mean anything to me like you do."

Lucas gave her a small smile, "I love you, Brooke. I really do and I swear I will never let you do that to yourself again."

She nodded, "Me too."

They sat there for a moment and took everything in. he sighed, "I guess, you want to go home?"

Brooke shook her head and joined him under the covers. She rested her head on his chest, "I just want to stay here, with you."

He kissed her forehead, "Good, cause I don't think I could watch you leave…"

She blushed, "I don't think we have ever laid in this bed and not…got freaky!"

He chuckled, "I wouldn't want to ruin this moment for anything."

She smiled, "Night, Lucas."

* * *

><p>Brooke entered class alongside Lucas. She felt like she was in a dream. Lucas was being sweet and they had spent a night together without sex!<p>

She grabbed his hand and grinned, "Glad I can have you by my side again."

He nodded as they made their way to his locker, "I am too."

Brooke groaned as she saw Peyton coming towards them. Peyton looked just as nervous as Brooke was.

"Hey."

"Hey," Brooke returned.

Lucas wrapped his arm around Brooke for support, "Hey, Peyt."

Brooke cringed, "It was nice of you to want to come to the hospital."

Peyton shrugged, "I was so scared that something happened to you. Despite what happened, you are my best friend, always."

Brooke nodded, "I know, and best friends forgive each other when they make mistakes, right?"

Peyton smiled, "I hope so because I can't possibly eat this piece of cake I got from Larry all by myself."

Brooke giggled, "Well, lucky for you I'm not counting calories."

She kissed Lucas on the cheek and followed her to sit on the stairs. Brooke was glad that they made amends. Sure, she still wasn't happy with her, but she couldn't be mad any longer. She had forgiven Lucas after all.

"So, you better now?"

Brooke smiled, "Lucas saved my life."

"I guess you got your knight in shining armor," she giggled.

Brooke gushed, "I spent the night at his house and he just held me. I needed that. I spent the past few days wondering what happened to me. I could have died and I am glad that I got a second chance."

"Me too."

"Cause, if I didn't, we wouldn't be eating cake and making up right now. You were my best friend. Sure, Rachel is great and all, but we don't have memories like we do, Peyt."

Peyton smiled, "I'm always going to be sorry about what I did and the pain I caused, but I will never do that to you again."

Brooke nodded, "That was the worst pain I ever felt in my life. If I didn't have Nathan, I probably would have given up."

"He was a mess to."

"He was my rock through this and I need to thank him," Brooke said taking a mental note.

Peyton nodded, "Nathan realized that you belonged with Lucas but he didn't get upset. He knew that was where your heart was with Lucas."

Brooke smiled, "Always."

"Speaking of the devil…"

Brooke looked up to see Nathan, "Hey!"

"This is different?" he said looking at the two being friendly.

"We made up," Brooke informed flashing him a smile.

"I can see that…so, you're not mad at me?"

Brooke shook her head, "Not at all."

Nathan sat down next to the two. Brooke gave Peyton a hug, she had missed her.

"Am I the only one who goes to class anymore?" Lucas said as he took a seat next to Brooke. They all burst out laughing.

"We're having a skip first period party," Brooke informed.

"Well, party is over because we have class!" Lucas said. He grabbed Brooke's hand. She waved to Nathan and Peyton.

"Always keeping me in check," Brooke pouted.

"You will thank me when you pass," he said as he gave her a playful nudge.

"Davis!"

Brooke turned around to see Coach Fitzgerald. She gulped, what did she want now? She walked over to the coach and followed her, once again, to her office.

"We got the funding for the conference game next weekend. So, I need you to come up with a routine for conference."

She deadpanned, "Why would I do that when I am not on the team?"

"You are back on the team, that boyfriend of your's has a way with words."

"Lucas?" Brooke said shocked. "Thank you so much!"

Brooke raced out of there and tried to find Lucas. She couldn't believe that he did that for her. She grinned as she found him.

"Did I ever tell you that you are amazing?"

He nodded, "Once but I don't think for the same reason."

Brooke blushed, "Thanks, babe."

Lucas looked at her for a moment, "Anytime."

Now, realizing what she said, she corrected herself, "I mean, Luke."

"Whatever floats your boat, honey," he said as he kissed her forehead.

Brooke smiled. Maybe things were getting better from here…

**AN: REVIEW! SPOILER!**

**Coming up: Gearing up for the Conference Games and gearing up when a secret comes out….**


	8. Not So Fairytale

**AN: Computer Viruses suck! :\ enjoy the chapter.**

**Simply Twisted**

**Chapter 8: Not so fairytale**

"I can't do this one more time, Brooke!" Rachel groaned.

The Tree Hill cheerleading squad had reached their limit with practicing. There were three days until the competition and they had to be spot on. The number one cheerleading squad in the state was in their division this year. Brooke wasn't going to take home another second place trophy again.

Brooke walked over to the stereo and turned it off, "Rachel, we are all tired but since I was off the team and we didn't get to fix our routine, we are going to kill ourselves now."

Brooke knew that they could easily pull this off if they practiced enough. Sure, they had been practicing for five hours, but there we still problems with the routine.

She looked around the room. The girls were drained and she could see it in their eyes that they didn't want to do this anymore.

She sighed, "We will stop practicing for today on a few conditions. One, we will practice after the boys play tomorrow and the next day. Two, the day before competition, we will be together all day working on everything. Three, watch what you eat and no alcohol. We need to be efficient and fit into our uniforms. That's all."

Peyton walked over to Brooke and grabbed the stereo for her, "I think we are going to be fine."

"We said that last time and we got second because our timing was off. No, Peyt, we need to kill ourselves at practice!"

Peyton gave her friend a small smile, "Brooke, I know you want to win and I am confident we will."

Brooke smiled, "Let's go meet the guys for dinner."

"Yeah, now that it is eight and pitch black outside!" Peyton said dramatically.

Brooke giggled, "Well, curfew is in a few so no one will get in trouble."

Peyton nodded, "Where are the boys anyways?"

Just like magic, Nathan and Lucas appeared in the practice room. Lucas gave Brooke a kiss on the cheek.

"Brooke, you are insane for practicing this long the night before our big game," Nathan said shaking his head.

Brooke threw up her hands, "I know, I have a problem. I tell you one thing; we are going to win at the rate we are going."

Lucas chuckled, "No, your squad is going to be tired and not going to perform well."

She took a step back and glared at him, "Really, Lucas? My squad is going to dominate. Don't question my leadership."

The group fell silent. Peyton and Nathan exchanged awkward glances. They waved goodbye and decided to leave the couple alone.

Lucas looked at her in shock, "What is wrong with you?"

Brooke shrugged, "I'm sorry, Luke. I am just under a lot of stress."

"You are going to do fine but don't kill yourself, and the squad, over your worrying. It's not healthy for you."

She knew that he was just trying to help her out but she didn't want to be criticized. She just wanted to win and feel like she used to.

"I'm not really hungry anymore." Lucas said as he turned to leave.

Brooke walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Luke—"

He shrugged her off, "I am just gonna go back to my room and get hyped for the game tomorrow."

He kissed her on the forehead and walked out of the room.

"Shit," she mumbled to herself.

Brooke walked out to her car. She was probably stressed because she hadn't had the chance to smoke yet. She opened the door and hoped in. Looking around, she opened the glovebox and pulled out a cheetah bag.

There was some weed and a little bit of coke in a bag. Brooke opened the coke. She knew she said she wasn't going to do the hard stuff anymore but this was an exception. Brooke was so strung out. She leaned forward and sniffed.

She coughed. Her nose burned and her chest burned. Wiping her nose, she was already feeling it.

* * *

><p>Brooke had snorted some more coke this morning and was ready to tackle anything. She pulled her hair into a ponytail.<p>

"Okay, girls, we need to make sure that we are at our best today. There are judges in the audience watching us to see how we support our team, perform our jumps, and our overall appeal. Big smiles and flawless motions, ladies." Brooke said as she took her spot in line.

"How are you so peppy? We all feel like we are going to collapse," Peyton snapped.

Brooke was caught off guard, voice shaking, "I had a lot of caffeine this morning."

Peyton sensed that something wasn't right. Brooke knew she was thinking of what was wrong with her.

"Alright, let's cheer!" Brooke said as the game started.

_FIVE HOURS AND TWO GAMES LATER…._

"I can't believe that we are going to the play in the final game!" Lucas exclaimed as he gave Brooke a big hug.

Brooke grinned, "Good job, baby!"

She was exhausted from cheering nonstop, but was excited that her boyfriend was going to play against the number one team in the state for the title.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and gazed into his eyes, "I feel like this has been a fairytale; you and me being together again."

Lucas wrapped his arms around her waist and began to rock side to side, "I love you, Brooke. I am glad that everything is falling into place."

She buried her head in the crook of his neck, "I honestly don't know what I would do without you."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that."

They stayed wrapped up in that moment for what seemed like eternity. Brooke didn't want to break up the moment. She was too in love and happy to. She pulled back and kissed Lucas passionately.

"There you are!"

Brooke groaned as she tured to see peyton, "What!"

"Brooke, tomorrow is our competition after their game. I thought you said there was all this stuff we had to do tonight to get ready for it."

She sighed, "We do have a lot to do, bu it can wait."

Lucas dropped his hands and kissed her on the cheek, "Go on, babe. I need to sleep anyways to get ready for the game."

* * *

><p>Brooke took a deep breath and exhaled. This was it, no turning back now. The boys had won their championship and came in first place. Now, it was the cheerleading squads time.<p>

She looked around the room and scoped out the competition.

"Cheer captains, please bring your cd to the front at this time."

Brooke froze. She had left the cd in her car. "Shit."

Lucas ran up to Brooke, "Good luck, babe!"

"Lucas, you need to go in my car and grab the cd out of my glove box!" she said breathless.

Her hazel eyes followed him as he ran out the door. She was stressing out even more now. How could she forget the cd in her car? After all of the planning and practicing, she should have been prepared for this.

She exhaled sharply. At least they were all dressed and ready to perform. She felt relieved as she saw lucas hand the judges the cd. She smiled.

"You ready for this?" Peyton asked.

Brooke smiled, "I was born ready for this!"

Peyton giggled, "We've got this in the bag, Davis!"

The Tree Hill Ravens spirit walked to the center of the floor. The stands were packed with tons of people, but Brooke wasn't nervous. She loved the spotlight and the only thing she liked more than that was winning. The music started and they gave it their all.

_AFTER THE PERFORMANCE…_

Brooke walked over to their school section but didn't see lucas. She sat next to Nathan who didn't look too happy.

"Where's Luke?"

"Not now, Brooke," Nathan snapped.

Brooke looked at him, confused, "What's going on?"

"Look, this isn't the place, Brooke," he warned. He shook his head and kept his eyes on the cheerleaders performing.

Brooke gulped, "Nate, what the hell is going on?"

Nathan didn't want to do this, not here, "Brooke, he left outside…"

Brooke sat there for a moment, just staring at Nathan. Whatever was going on, she didn't have a good feeling about it. She got up and ran out of the room to find lucas. She found him sitting outside.

"Babe, what's—"

Lucas turned to face her, he was crying and his expression was hard, "Don't talk to me."

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked as she followed him.

He threw something at her. Brooke stopped and looked at it. It was her cheetah bag that had her cocaine and weed in it.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "Luke, I can explain!"

He kept walking, "I don't want you to. We are done!"

Brooke ran infront of him and pushed his chest, "Stop!"

He kept moving. Brooke tugged and pulled, but he was too strong.

"Lucas, please don't do this to me!" she screamed as the tears streamed down her face.

Something inside him snapped, "Don't do this to you? You are the one who is doing it to yourself. Drugs, now? What the hell is wrong with you?" she stood there in silence. "You know I don't mess with that stuff and you never did either. Were you just going to keep this from me after everything we have been through?"

"Please…"

He shook his head and got in his truck. She watched him drive off. Brooke fell to the floor, sobbing. So much for her fairytale…


	9. Responsible

**Simply Twisted**

**Chapter Nine: Responsible**

She inhaled the last puff of the weed. She coughed. The hit was too strong.

Her hazel eyes were transfixed on the moon. It was a perfect night to sit on her balcony and think. How did her life turn in to this? Lucas had cheated on her with her best friend. Yeah, she had forgiven him, but that didn't mean it still didn't hurt her. If Lucas had never done that, maybe she wouldn't be in this situation.

Crushing the blunt in the ash tray, she let out a sniffle. The smoke was irritating her somber eyes. She gave them a good rub before getting up and going back into her room.

Walking into the bathroom, she stared at her bathtub. The little pink razor sat on the edge, staring at her. Flashbacks of that horrid day flooded her memory. She collapsed to the floor and rested her head in her hands.

Brooke jumped as she heard a voice. "Brooke…"

She turned her head and saw Lucas. Her heart collapsed. She blinked and he was on the floor next to her, holding her. She let herself relax and clung to him.

Lucas was crying and she felt his tears soak a patch on her shirt. He kissed her forehead and gave her a squeeze.

"I—"

He covered her mouth with his finger, "Shhh…we are going to get you through this."

Brooke looked at him in shock, "What about the other day?"

"I can't let you go down this road and have you do what you did last time. You need help, but more importantly, you need me," he said giving her a small smile.

She nodded. She did need him to him to help her through this. Brooke wanted to stop but something always gave her a reason to pick it up again.

Brooke stood up and walked over to her nightstand. She pulled out the cheetah bag and handed it to him, even though he threw it at her. Lucas stuffed the bag in his pocket.

They exchanged awkward glances for a moment before Lucas spoke, "Give me your phone."

Obediently, she pulled out her phone and handed it to him, "Why?"

"I want to do something."

Brooke didn't ask any questions. She laid down on her bed waiting for him to join her. Lucas placed her phone next to him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I know that this is going to be tough, but I am going to get you through this."

She smiled and held his hand. This was what she needed. She needed Lucas to be here for her through this and love her. If Lucas never came back, who knows what she would have done. He came back, and that is all that mattered. He loves her too much to walk away from her.

Maybe tonight, Brooke would get some sleep.

* * *

><p>The shrill ring of the alarm clock woke Brooke up. She slammed the off button with her hand. She rolled over and froze. Where was Lucas?<p>

"Luke!"

No answer. Brooke got up and saw her phone open on the nightstand where Lucas had slept. Picking it up, her heart stopped.

_I've got your supply ready. Meet me at the usual place and time._

She had forgotten that her suppliers name in her phone was "Nathan's DD." In a rush of panic, she dialed Lucas. No answer.

"Fuck!" she yelled frustrated.

She dialed Nathan and he didn't answer either. This was not a good sign.

* * *

><p>Her heart was racing. She should never have included Nathan's name. When she pulled into school there was a swarm of people. Brooke knew Lucas was going to be in the middle of it.<p>

She raced over and panicked. Lucas was on top of Nathan and beating the hell out of him.

"I don't want to fight you man," Nathan said.

Lucas wasn't quitting. Nathan had a black eye and his nose was bleeding. Brooke tried to pull him off of Nathan, "Lucas stop!"

He didn't budge, "Go away, Brooke!"

"Lucas, stop it right now!" she screamed at him as her eyes began to tear. This was not Nathan's fault at all.

Tim raced over and helped Brooke pull Lucas off of her. Lucas stood there glaring at Nathan the whole time. The crowd had disappeared after the fighting stopped.

"He didn't do anything, Lucas! Damn!" Brooke snapped. She walked over to Nathan and helped wipe some of the blood off of his face.

"He wasn't the one that got you into this, Brooke? His name is on the _**fucking**_ phone!"

He had never been this angry with her, "I followed Nathan to the place and it was my own fault. He never told me to do it and he wanted me to stop!

Lucas had tears in his eyes, "I don't believe you!"

"Hey!" Nathan shouted. He had enough of Lucas yelling at Brooke. He stepped in front of Brooke. "First off, she did this to herself because she wanted to ease the pain that you caused her! She was suffering the whole time that you were being a jackass, and I don't blame her. She was on acid when she did what she did."

They stood there in silence. Lucas was taking it all in. Brooke was hiding her face in Nathan's back. She was terrified of Lucas. Nathan knew that she loved Lucas, but she wasn't going to let him do this.

"Look, Luke, she needs us to get her through this. I know, that you think I caused this but I didn't. Brooke is responible for doing this to herself and you are responsible for what you did, that influenced her. But right now, she needs us to get along…"

Lucas nodded, "Sorry, bro."

"Yeah…"

"Chicks love battle scars," Brooke joked trying to lighten the mood.

The silence returned. Brooke didn't want them to fight. Nathan was right; she did need both of them in her life. Quitting cold turkey was going to be rough for her.

"So, can we all get along?"

Nathan and Lucas looked at each other. They shook hands and smiled. This wasn't going to be easy for either one of them…

AN: REVIEW! SPOILER!


	10. Withdrawals Are A B

**AN: Hello all! I have just a few things to say. Thanks to all who reviewed, I haven't gotten that many in a while! So I will reward you all with the next chapter! Haha. There will be just a couple more chapters of this story! Also, I have a new story. If you are a Glee fan, go check it out! (:**

**Simply Twisted**

**Chapter 10: Withdrawals are a bitch.**

Brooke let out a loud scream. She had been puking her guts out all morning. She felt like she was dying.

Her hazel eyes looked at Lucas, pleading, "Can't I just have one hit?"

He shook his head and held out the bucket in front of her. She groaned and threw up in the bucket.

Her skin crawled and the hot flashes were unbearable. Dying seemed like the way to go instead of enduring this. She got up and brushed her teeth.

"I know that it hurts, babe," Lucas said from the bedroom.

"You have no clue what it feels like!" she snapped.

She was right; Lucas had no idea the pain that she was going through right now. She didn't want to listen to his pep talks.

"Brooke, you are strong and you will get through this."

Her breaking point had been reached, she walked over to him, "and I don't want a pep talk, Lucas! This is painful and I am going fucking crazy!"

Lucas froze, "Baby, calm down."

She balled her hands into a fist, "Just stop talking to me because you are making me so pissed off right now!"

Obediently, he shut up and watched as she sat next to him. He had a grim expression on his face. He knew that this was extremely painful but he wanted to help her. There was no medicine, or nothing to say, that would make her feel better.

The pain was just too much for her to take, Brooke broke out in tears. Lucas wrapped an arm around her. He gently rocked her back and forth.

Kissing her forehead, "I need you in my life, Brooke. I need you to be healthy and happy."

Brooke nodded, "I love you, Lucas."

"I love you too, pretty girl. We are going to get through this."

Brooke wanted to believe him, but she didn't have enough faith in herself that she wouldn't slip up. She didn't want Lucas to monitor her like she was a patient of his. She pulled away and looked into his eyes, "I don't want you to worry about me and go to school tomorrow."

He scoffed, "I don't think that is a good idea, Brooke."

"Why not?"

"You…you are doing so well right now and I want to be here with you in case something happens. What if you black out or go into shock—"

"You're being dramatic," she said rolling her eyes.

He was getting tired of her attitude, but he knew that it was just the withdrawals talking, "I am not being dramatic, overprotective maybe."

"You haven't been to school in two days!" she reminded.

"I don't have basketball and I don't really give a shit, Brooke. You are way more important than two days of school!"

"Lucas, you need to go to school and I promise I will be here when you get out!" Brooke said irritated. She felt like she would do better if she was alone. She loved him being there but she was just too agitated.

"Brooke, you are going to be my wife someday and I cannot have the mother of my children be a junkie!" he snapped back.

She exhaled. He had never said that to her before. Sure, she had pictured their wedding and what their future would be like but they had never talked about it…out loud.

"What…"

"I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Therefore, I am going to be here whether you like it or not."

Brooke kissed him on the cheek, "Well, at least go for half of the day and Nathan can take care of me the other half."

He shook his head, not fond of the idea, "I don't know about that."

"Why not?"

"I know that you said he had nothing to do with it and we called a truce, but I can't. I knew that Nathan did it occasionally, but I didn't think that he would drag you into this…"

Her blood boiled, not this again, "Lucas, we already went over this! We are all to blame for a part of this disaster! Nathan isn't sitting here blaming you for your part, so don't blame him for his part!"

Lucas stood up, "I can't help it, Brooke. We have a future together and the fact that he had a part in your downfall pisses me off."

"So, Nathan introduced me to the guy unintentionally and we are friends. You say that we have a future together, yet you cheated on me with my best friend! So, I think that your part is way more fucked up than his!"

His eyes watered and his face turned red, "I know what I did was wrong!"

She stood in front of him, "You are blaming Nathan for your own mistake and my mistake. You don't want to accept the role you played in this, so you blame him. You beat the shit out of him for it."

He sighed, "You're right."

"I know!" she said still heated from the argument.

There was a knock on the door. They were both glad that something broke the tension in the room.

Lucas opened the door to see Nathan, "Oh, hey…"

Nathan nodded and walked right past him to Brooke. He handed her a big bag of food from one of her favorite corner bakeries.

She smiled, "Hey, Nate!"

"I brought you some food…" he said.

She giggled as she grabbed the sandwich. Oddly, she was hungry but she didn't want to throw it up. "Thanks!"

"Nathan, can I talk to you?" Lucas asked.

Nathan looked at Brooke, who nodded to him, "Sure."

Nathan followed Lucas to the living room and sat across from him. He was still upset that he fought him instead of talking to him about it. After talking to Brooke, Lucas realized that we really was in the wrong.

"Look, I know that you might not believe me, but I am truly sorry."

Nathan scoffed, "Sure you are. Why do you say it if you don't mean it?"

"I really do mean it. We got into a fight and she made me realize some things…" he trailed off as his eyes began to water. "I was upset with myself because I think that I had the worst role in this situation. I did the most damage and you didn't really do anything at all, but that didn't stop me from hitting you."

Nathan just sat there with his arms folded across his chest. He was just trying to read Lucas and take all of the information in.

"I was taking out the anger that I had with myself on you. Nate, I should have never hit you and I am so sorry. Brooke was right, she does need us. I know we went over this yesterday, but I didn't really care until today."

"Well, I appreciate that," Nathan said sincerely.

"You know, in another world, I think that you are the right guy for Brooke," Lucas admitted.

Nathan chuckled, "I know that I am the right guy for her. You two just have this connection that we don't have. No matter what happens, you guys come back together stronger than ever."

"I wish I knew what it was myself, but I am not complaining."

They both shared a laugh and then an awkward silence fell over them. Lucas was hesitating and Nathan sensed something was up.

"Something else?"

Lucas rubbed the back of his neck, "I am going to propose to Brooke once she is back to normal."

Nathan was truly crushed by the news. He always had hoped that Brooke and him would find a way. But as he said before, they had a connection that he didn't have with her. As painful as it was, Nathan had to say something, "I think that's a good idea."

Lucas smiled, "thanks man."

**Review and get a spoiler. Also, check out my new glee story, Forbidden Souls! (:**


	11. What Is Normal?

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! This is the second to last chapter! I have a new story. If you are a Glee fan, go check it out! pleaseeee (:**

**Simply Twisted**

**Chapter 11: What Is Normal?**

The last week of her life was pure hell. In fact, Brooke even thought that hell sounded better than the week of going through withdrawals. Today, she felt normal, or close to it. Her body wasn't burning and she hadn't gotten sick. Her habit had been kicked.

She brushed through her long hair and checked herself out in her rearview mirror. Her new outfit, skinny jeans and a cute black blazer, made her feel like a million bucks.

"Look good, feel good."

Brooke got out of her car and walked through the halls of Tree Hill High. Since Lucas and Nathan had that big fight, the whole school knew about Brooke's struggles with drugs. Sure, her popularity and confidence took a big hit, but she found out who her true friends were.

She smiled as she saw Lucas at his locker. She ran up to him and covered his eyes with her hands, "Guess who?"

He chuckled, "This has to be my other girlfriend that I have been hiding from Brooke."

Brooke removed her hands and scoffed, "I'll kill the bitch."

Lucas kissed Brooke on the forehead, "I'm glad you are back to school, baby."

"I just hope that no one starts anything with me. I know that I have you, Nathan, Peyton, and Rachel to stick up for me."

"No one is going to mess with you," Lucas promised.

She felt her pain. Everyone was staring at him like he was crazy for staying with a drug addict, and they were right. Lucas was crazy, but when you love someone, you help them when they need it most. No one had bothered talking to him about it and he doubted they would talk to Brooke.

"I have a physical to go to and Nathan is going to take me since I got a ride from him this morning," Lucas informed.

Brooke raised an eyebrow, "That's awfully friendly."

"Yeah, we are trying for you," he reminded.

"I'm really happy that the two most important people in my life can be friends," she praised.

He nodded, "Me too. So I will see you after school!"

Brooke gave him a kiss. Nathan and Lucas were getting along, she kicked her habit, she was with the love of her life, and this is what she needed.

* * *

><p>"I think she knows, bro!" Lucas said. He was paranoid. He wasn't the best liar and he had no idea why he said Nathan was coming. Nathan could have been home sick for all she knew.<p>

Nathan laughed as they pulled into Kay Jewelers, "Dude, Brooke is the most gullible person. I'm sure she is more concerned with school and everyone talking about her."

He sighed, "Like that makes me feel any better, Nate. I want to be there for her but I feel like this will help her move past that and look forward to her future."

"Well, let's hurry and go pick out a rock!"

The two walked into the store and sighed. There was a whole section dedicated to engagement rings but it took up most of the store. They had no clue what they were looking for or what they could even afford.

"Can I help you?" a preppy woman asked as she approached them from behind the counter.

Lucas nodded, "I want to propose to my girlfriend…"

"Unhuh…."

"So, I need a ring…"

Nathan chuckled. Lucas was so overwhelmed by the whole process that he completely forgot how to speak. "He doesn't know what style she would like."

"Well, Neil Lane Bridal is one of the most popular brands" she said as she pointed to them.

Lucas looked and saw a small ring. He had no clue why, but it was calling Brooke's name. The ring was dainty so it wouldn't look weird on her hand.

The sales associate caught him staring, "That is our one carat ring for about two thousand and four hundred dollars."

He nodded, turning to Nathan, "What do you think of this one?"

Nathan grinned, "Brooke is going to love that!"

With Nathan's stamp of approval, he decided to get the ring. he was excited that he had found the perfect one. The only thing that he was lost on was how to propose. Brooke Davis was the kind of girl that you had to take a scene out of a movie to win her heart.

* * *

><p><em>Hey! Come to your car so I can give you the package.<em>

Brooke froze as the message appeared on her phone. She looked around to make sure no one was looking. She stood up and walked out of the classroom.

Brooke desperately wanted a hit of anything. Her body had been through hell and she had been clean for a long time. Maybe one hit wouldn't make her relapse.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"You forgot to come get it and I haven't seen you or Nathan in a while," he revealed.

Brooke gasped. Nathan had quit too? "I don't want to hear from you again. I am clean."

He chuckled, "Brooke, you know you want one hit and you feel so much better. You're body wont ache and feel like you're dying…"

She shook her head, "I said no."

He placed the bag in her pocket, "You'll thank me later."

Brooke groaned as she watched him drive off. She didn't want to do this to herself. She was finally where she wanted to be with Lucas and everything was perfect. But then again, it was killing her to not take a hit.

She walked over to the trash can and pulled out the bag. The smell of weed was burning her nostrils. She was tempted. She opened the bag and took a wiff. She threw it in the bag.

"I'm better off!"

* * *

><p>Brooke applied a final layer of lip gloss. Lucas wanted her to meet him at the park so they could talk. She was worried that he found out about her almost picking up the habit again.<p>

She walked around the corner and froze.

There were roses scattered all over the pathway. Candles lit the walkway and set the mood. Lucas was standing in a tuxedo and had a hand full of roses.

Brooke walked up to him, shocked, "What's going on?"

"Brooke, you are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. I fucked up when i cheated on you, but you know what, I never would have known how much you meant to me…"

Brooke wiped away a tear from her eye.

"When I saw you in the bathtub, I didn't know what to do with myself. Here was this girl that I loved and she killed herself because of me. The second Nathan told me that you were alive, I promised myself that I would be the one to save you from it all."

"Lucas…"

He cut her off, "Then you turned to drugs, as horrible as it was, I couldn't leave you. I needed you in my life and if you kept doing that, we would never be here now. I have never wanted anything more in my life than to be with you forever."

He bent down on one knee, opening the box, "Brooke, will you marry me?"

Brooke covered her mouth. She wasn't expecting this.

**Review and get a final spoiler. Also, check out my new glee story, Forbidden Souls! (: I am going to be writing another story for One Tree Hill and I think you will all like it. So, put me on author alert or look out in a month for the new story. (:**


	12. The Start of Forever

**AN: I can't believe it's already over! However, I will be back next month! (:**

**Simply Twisted**

** Chapter 12: The Start of Forever**

He bent down on one knee, opening the box, "Brooke, will you marry me?"

Brooke covered her mouth. She wasn't expecting this. Their relationship had been such a rollercoaster she didn't know if this was the right step for them to make. She loved him, yes. She wanted to marry him, yes. But she wanted to talk about it.

Lucas stood up, his face fell, "Brooke…"

Brooke looked into his eyes, "Can we talk?"

He exhaled sharply, what could she possibly want to talk about, "I guess…"

She tucked a strand of hair behind her head. she felt like the worst person in the world for not accepting it right away.

Lucas closed the ring box and shoved it in his pocket, "Too soon?"

"No!" Brooke said as he voice broke. She broke down in tears. "I just want to make sure that you are one hundred percent in this…"

"Why would you say that?" he was offended. He wouldn't want to marry her if he wasn't fully in this.

She sighed, "I almost…you know…slipped."

"What?"

"The guy came to the school and I told him no, he didn't listen. He stuffed a bag in my pocket. I was so tempted Lucas."

Lucas hopped up and shook his head. he had heard enough. Brooke grabbed his arm and turned him to face her.

She wiped away a tear, "I didn't do it, Lucas! I want to be with you for the rest of my life and I knew that if I went back down that road, you wouldn't be here for me."

Lucas wiped away a tear from his eye, "I'm proud of you."

"I just want to make sure you wanna be with someone as fucked up as me!"

Brooke fell to her knees. She buried her head in her hands. This was all so surreal to her. Lucas asked her to marry her and she had been dreaming about it forever. But, now, she was scared that she wasn't any good for him.

Lucas sat down on the ground and wrapped her in his arms. He kissed her forehead. "I want to marry you more, and more, each day. You're not fucked up. If you're fucked up, then so am I."

Brooke giggled, "I love you, Lucas."

"So, does this mean you'll marry me?" he asked as he pulled out the ring.

She nodded, "Yes!"

He placed the ring on her finger, "I love you Brooke Penelope Scott."

"I like the sound of that," Brooke said as she kissed him.

**Thank you to everyone who read this story! Be on the lookout for my new story coming out next month! (:**


End file.
